Rêve de princesse
by story-world french
Summary: One-shot sur "L'amour est un trésor, mais c'est aussi une obsession". Un spin-off racontant comment les parents d'Amy ce sont rencontrés avant cette histoire.
1. Chapitre 1

Il était une fois dans un petit village tranquille, une jeune hérissonne d'une beauté inimaginable. Sa peau était pure comme l'ivoire, ses cheveux d'or bouclés, ses yeux, mon dieu quels yeux, des yeux aussi verts que la plus verte des émeraudes. Elle s'appelait Stella, la plus belle de toutes les étoiles de l'univers. D'une grâce et d'une bonté surpassant la beauté de son visage, quiconque la voyait ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Elle possédait sans doute la plus belle voix que l'on ait jamais entendue. Quand elle chantait en entretenant son jardin, tous les passants s'arrêtaient pour l'écouter. Elle remerciait ensuite son auditoire en leur proposant de magnifiques fleurs pour embaumer leurs maisons de leur parfum. Comparé à ce que nous pouvons croire, ce n'était pas une princesse mais une simple jeune fille. Elle vivait dans une ravissante petite maison avec ses parents. Sa mère Rebecca était une hérissonne rouge aux yeux jaunes et les cheveux rouges coupés au carré. Son père Cyril, un hérisson vert aux yeux bleus. Ils l'aimaient depuis le jour où sa mère eut la joie de voir apparaître le signe positif sur un test de grossesse. Dès ses premiers pas, elle vécut une vie banale de petite fille. Une famille aimante, des rêves de découvertes et d'aventures, un sourire et une joie qui ne s'éteignaient jamais. Elle avait maintenant 16 ans, l'âge magnifique et idéale pour trouver l'amour, un de ses plus grands rêves depuis que ses parents lui lisaient des histoires pour la guider dans son sommeil. Mais l'avenir pourrait bien lui faire découvrir que l'amour auquel certains parents destinent leurs enfants est souvent bien différent de celui dont elle rêve chaque nuit. Ils la réservaient à Edward, un cousin germain deux fois plus âgé que la belle Stella. C'est comme ça qu'une histoire d'amour doit se dérouler selon eux. C'était un chat d'une teinte blond platine aux yeux violets fort beau que Stella n'avait vu que deux ou trois fois dans sa vie à différents événements style enterrements, fêtes ou anniversaires. La dernière fois remonte à son cinquième anniversaire. Malgré son jeune âge à cet époque, elle a tout de suite attiré son regard. Il demanda alors à ses parents de recevoir chaque année, des photos de la jeune fille le jour de son anniversaire. Plus elle grandissait, plus il l'aimait jusqu'à en tomber amoureux. Lorsqu'elle fut en âge de se marier, il fit cette proposition à ses parents. Pourquoi ne pas l'épouser et la rendre heureuse ? Même s'il y a une grande différence d'âge, ça ne la gênera pas longtemps. Après avoir bien réfléchi, les parents acceptèrent sa demande en lui promettant la main de leur fille avant le début de l'été. Ils attendirent que l'hiver passe pour annoncer la nouvelle à leur fille, la pire de sa vie. Ce soir-là alors qu'elle lisait dans sa chambre, ses parents montèrent la voir.

"- Chérie. Ton père et moi voulons te parler.

\- Ah oui de quoi ?

\- Descendons plutôt dans la salle à manger. Nous serons mieux pour discuter."

Ils descendirent donc s'asseoir autour de la table au rez-de-chaussée.

"- Et bien nous avons une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer, commença Cyril.

\- Vois-tu tu as 16 ans. Tu deviens une jeune femme et il sera bientôt temps de te trouver un mari pour fonder une famille.

\- Oui j'en doute et j'espère pouvoir...

\- Ne dis rien. Ne t'inquiète pas tu le seras bientôt.

\- Heu...c'est à dire ?

\- Ton cousin Edward nous a demandé ta main, annonça son père. Tu seras donc mariée avant l'été prochain."

La surprise fut totale pour la jeune fille.

"- Mon cousin Edward ? Le chat blond qui était venu pour mes 5 ans ?

\- Exact, confirma sa mère. Bien qu'il ait 16 ans de plus que toi, il a de l'expérience de couple. Sa femme est décédée il y a un an suite à un cancer du sein précoce. Nous n'avions pas pu aller à son enterrement ce jour-là à cause de notre sortie dans la forêt. Mais rassure-toi, il y a des tas de couples avec une grande différence d'âge qui le supportent très bien.

\- Là n'est pas le problème. C'est juste que je n'éprouve rien pour lui.

\- L'amour viendra avec le temps, peut-être même quand tu le verras.

\- Je veux dire toi et papa vous vous êtes mariés parce que vous vous aimiez, pas parce ce qu'on vous l'a imposé.

\- Sois plus claire ma fille, nous ne te suivons pas, demanda son père.

\- Et bien vous n'avez pas le droit de me forcer à épouser quelqu'un que je connais à peine. J'ai tout à fait le droit de choisir mon futur mari."

Furieux d'entendre de tels propos, Cyril tapa du poing sur la table. Dans sa colère, il s'était levé en repoussant sa chaise.

"- Écoute-moi mademoiselle ! Nous t'avons trouvé un mari idéal qui saura te rendre heureuse comme il l'a fait avec sa défunte femme pendant 11 ans et qui t'aime depuis longtemps ! Tu vas donc nous faire le plaisir d'obéir !

\- Chéri tu n'es pas obligé d'utiliser la violence verbale !

\- Comment ça ? Nous lui donnons la chance de se marier et voilà comment nous sommes remerciés !

\- Écoute ma chérie. C'est pour ton bien, crois-moi tu seras heureuse avec lui."

La hérissonne leva les yeux et les bras au ciel en répondant par un soupir de déception. Sa tête se cacha entre ses bras, appuyés sur la table. Ses boucles d'or tombèrent en avant, recouvrant son buste.

"Et n'essaye pas de nous faire changer d'avis en faisant ta mauvaise tête, ordonna le père ! Ce ne sont pas des manières pour une jeune fille !"

Stella repoussa ses cheveux d'un geste brusque de tête, bondissant de sa chaise repoussée. Son visage grimaçait de colère.

"- J'imagine qu'une jeune fille n'a pas le droit de connaître l'amour par elle-même !

\- Une jeune fille ne hausse pas le ton devant ses parents, rétorqua Cyril !

\- Au diable les bonnes manières de jeune fille ! J'ai le droit de choisir qui partagera ma vie et me rendra heureuse !"

Rebecca s'énerva à son tour en repoussant sa chaise. L'attitude actuelle de sa fille est particulièrement déplorable. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle a été élevée.

"- Stella ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas obéir et nous faire le plaisir de l'épouser !

\- Mais c'est injuste ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous savons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, répondit son père !"

Vexée, Stella poussa un grand cri de colère, bien décidée à faire entendre son désarroi.

"Et ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta crise d'adolescence !"

Hurlant de plus belle, la jeune fille pivota sur elle-même en envoyant son pied heurter la bibliothèque à côté de la table. Elle devait avoir beaucoup de force car le meuble valsa sur le côté. Une armoire se fit emporter sous la violence du choc, la porte vitrée, remplie de vaisselle. Les livres se répandirent sur le sol. Quant à la vaisselle, elle se brisa dans un concert de porcelaine cassée. Les parents restèrent bouche bée, laissant leur fille regagner sa chambre dans une colère noire. Ils restèrent plantés comme deux piquets pendant quelques secondes avant de se poster en bas de l'escalier.

"- Jeune fille descends tout de suite, ordonna Cyril !

\- Tu as deux secondes pour descendre nous présenter tes excuses et ramasser tout ce que tu as renversé !"

Pour toute réponse, la hérissonne se tourna vers eux et leur fit passer l'envie de lui faire des menaces.

"JE VOUS ENTERRERAI TOUS ET J'IRAI DANSER SUR VOS TOMBES !"

D'un coup sec, sa porte claqua et se fit verrouiller de l'intérieur. Toute la maison en fut ébranlée. Des cadres du salon se brisèrent en se détachant des murs. Par miracle sans doute, ses parents ne montèrent pas.

"- Je vais prévenir Edward qu'elle va y réfléchir et qu'elle a du caractère comme sa défunte femme, décida Rebecca.

\- Bonne idée. Et on rangera ce bazar, ça nous occupera."

Bien leur en pris de ne pas monter, car Stella était en train d'évacuer toute sa rage. Elle renversait tous ses meubles en prenant soin de répandre leurs contenus sur le sol. Elle fit apparaître comme par magie un énorme marteau rouge dans ses mains. Cette arme redoutable lui servit à casser chaque meuble et chaque objet dans sa chambre.

"TU L'ÉPOUSERAS PARCE QUE NOUS SAVONS CE QU'IL Y A DE MIEUX POUR TOI TU PARLES!"

Bientôt sa colère l'épuisa. Lâchant son marteau, elle se laissa tomber sur ce qui restait de son lit en soupirant.

"C'est lourd d'être une fille."

Son regard fixa le sol. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un cadre contenant une photo d'elle et de ses parents. Elle le ramassa, agenouillée sur son matelas, contemplant la photo. En une fraction de secondes, son bras fendit l'espace en direction du mur du fond. L'objet vola sur plusieurs mètres. Le bruit du cadre brisé retentit dans la pièce. La photo tomba sur le sol, recouverte d'une plaque de verre brisée. Le regard de la hérissonne se porta cette fois sur la commode abîmée par son marteau. Elle se leva et souleva un tiroir renversé. Du matériel de couture apparut. Elle prit une paire de ciseaux et des albums photos hors des décombres de sa chambre saccagée. Elle s'assit sur son matelas pour être à l'aise. Les pages furent dépouillées de leurs photos. A l'aide des ciseaux, elle découpa chaque image en morceaux. Une pile de morceaux de photos se forma bientôt, comme plusieurs puzzles mélangés. Épuisée par son découpage, elle s'endormit.


	2. Chapitre 2

Trois heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée par la voix de sa mère venant du palier.

"Stella je peux entrer ?"

Pas de réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un tournevis. Elle ne fut pas choquée en voyant à quoi ressemblait la chambre de sa fille, elle s'attendait bien à la voir dans cet état. Après avoir vu comment sa fille avait renversé une bibliothèque et une armoire vitrée, elle devait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi. En évitant de marcher sur le moindre débris, elle se faufila jusqu'au matelas sur lequel Stella était allongée, le dos tourné. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

"- Ma chérie tu devrais descendre, le dîner est prêt.

\- Plutôt mourir de faim que de honte en me baladant avec un vieux.

\- Tu exagères !

\- Je n'exagère pas, je dis la vérité.

\- Crois-moi tu ne trouveras pas mieux que lui.

\- Facile à dire pour toi. Tu t'es mariée par amour et non par obligation.

\- Ton père et moi ne pensions pas à mal. Nous voulons juste t'offrir ce que nous n'avons jamais eu.

\- Ce que vous n'auriez pas voulu avoir tu veux dire.

\- Fais-le pour nous chérie. Il en a de l'expérience pour un veuf et saura te rendre heureuse."

Stella se leva et se posta devant sa fenêtre, bras croisés, sans lui adresser une réponse. Son reflet affichait une grimace de colère. Elle vit sa mère s'approcher d'elle.

"Ma chérie crois-moi, tu seras heureuse comme tu ne l'as jamais été. Nous lui avons même dit que tu l'aimerais comme tu l'as aimé quand tu étais petite. Je t'en prie chérie promets-moi."

Cette fois Stella en avait plus qu'assez. Elle se tourna vers Rebecca, les yeux remplis d'une haine comme sa mère n'en avait jamais vu.

"Non ! Je ne vous promettrai plus rien !"

Son regard revint de nouveau vers la fenêtre en croisant les bras. Rebecca tendit sa main vers elle.

"Chérie s'il te plaît..."

Quand sa main toucha l'épaule de sa fille, celle-ci repoussa son bras d'un geste vif de la sienne. Ses poumons se remplirent d'air pour mieux lui cracher son venin.

"VA AU DIABLE ! JE TE DÉTESTE TOI ET PAPA ! DEPUIS MA NAISSANCE VOUS NE PENSEZ QU'À CONTRÔLER MA VIE ! JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS VOIR ! VA T'EN !"

Elle saisit une lampe qu'elle menaça de lancer sur sa mère. Rebecca prit peur et se précipita vers la porte.

"VA T'EN !"

Elle lança la lampe sur sa génitrice. Elle eut heureusement le temps de sortir et de refermer la porte. La lampe se brisa dessus. Stella se jeta sur son matelas en sanglotant, non pas de regret mais de rage. Au-rez-de-chaussée, Rebecca raconta à son mari comment la conversation c'était mal terminée.

"- Si je monte ça va barder !

\- Non ! C'est moi qui l'ait mise au monde, je la connais mieux que toi ! Et puis c'est ta faute ! A vouloir tout accepter sans demander son avis ! Ça finirait par te retomber dessus un jour !

\- Pour ton info tu n'as pas protesté !

\- Et tu rejettes la faute sur moi en plus ! Je comprends de qui elle tient son caractère à la fois angélique et colérique !

\- Tout est toujours de ma faute !

\- Bien sûr !"

S'ensuit une dispute constituée de remarques désagréables suivies d'insultes en passant par les plus anciennes jusqu'aux plus grossières qu'il ne sera pas bon de mentionner. Comme l'avait dit Stella, elle ne descendit pas pour le dîner. Bien qu'elle eut faim dans la nuit. Après s'être assurée que ses parents étaient endormis, elle se faufila sans bruits jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle se servit dans la corbeille à fruits et retourna discrètement dans sa chambre. Elle put ainsi manger à son aise sans être dérangée. Les restes finirent par la fenêtre. Les charognards s'occuperont du reste.

Ainsi chaque nuit et chaque fois que ses parents s'absentaient, elle se servait dans la cuisine en prenant soin de ne laisser aucune preuve. Tout en passant ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre, elle réfléchissait aux différentes manières d'échapper à ce mariage. Pas question de tuer ses parents et son cousin, elle n'est pas si cruelle que ça.

* * *

Puis un matin, en relisant "Peau d'âne", le premier conte que sa mère lui avait lu, elle vit l'occasion de s'échapper. En improvisant une corde avec des draps et des couvertures qu'elle accrochera solidement à un meuble, elle n'aura qu'à descendre par la fenêtre. La suite sera un jeu d'enfants. La nuit venue, elle mit son plan à exécution. Quand elle entendit ses parents monter, elle se coucha sur son matelas en faisant mine de dormir. Ils allèrent se coucher directement, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et jeta son matelas. Si la corde lâche, il amortira sa chute. Elle sortit ensuite tous les draps et toutes les couvertures qu'elle put trouver. Les coudre entre eux lui prendra trop de temps, faire des nœuds solides sera plus rapide. Elle attacha le bout de sa corde à ce qui restait de sa commode abîmée. Elle la lança dans le vide pour voir sa longueur. Elle s'arrêtait à trois mètres au-dessus du matelas. Il ne lui restera plus qu'à se laisser tomber dessus. Mais avant, elle devait trouver un manteau à capuche. Ses parents découvriront sa disparition et la signaleront à coup sûr. Elle pourra ainsi cacher son visage. Elle fouilla dans les débris de son armoire. Une cape violette foncée à capuche recouvrit ses épaules et cacha son visage. Elle enjamba le bord de la fenêtre, saisissant la corde. Elle descendit en faisant attention où elle mettait les pieds. Bientôt elle arriva au bout de la corde et la lâcha. Elle tomba allongée sur le matelas en toute sécurité. Elle se releva et prit la direction de la forêt. Malheureusement, le ciel se couvrit de nuages noirs chargés de pluie. Toute l'eau qu'ils avaient bue fut recrachée sur la pauvre hérissonne, trempée en quelques minutes. Malgré chaque goutte la glaçant jusqu'au sang, elle continuait d'avancer courageusement. Elle marcha toute la nuit et toute la journée suivante. Elle commença à ressentir la faim, la soif et la fatigue. Cette forêt n'avait donc pas de fin ? Malgré ce voyage interminable, elle tint bon. Sa faiblesse l'a fit chuter plusieurs fois. Elle avait maintenant l'air d'une souillon dans ses vêtements trempés et salis, elle n'en avait pas l'air pour autant moins belle. Tout le long du chemin, les oiseaux la regardaient et semblaient chanter : "Quelle belle jeune fille !". Cette tendresse réchauffait le cœur de Stella.

* * *

La nuit et une nouvelle pluie retombèrent sur la jeune fille. Ses forces la quittaient peu à peu. Une lumière perça les ténèbres. La vue de cette lueur lointaine redonna à Stella une grande énergie. Enfin elle atteignit le bout de ce labyrinthe interminable. Une petite descente s'ouvrit sur un village entourant un beau château éclairé de toutes ses lumières. Peut-être pourra-t-elle y demander du secours. En descendant, elle glissa dans la boue. Emportée dans son élan, la hérissonne roula le long de la pente. Elle se releva, gémissante. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient écorchés. Elle avança péniblement jusqu'au château. Elle arriva bientôt devant une des ouvertures de ces gigantesques remparts. Elle s'engagea sur le pont levis donnant sur les solides portes de bois. Tremblante de froid et de peur, Stella enroula sa main autour d'une poignée qu'elle frappa plusieurs fois contre l'épais panneau. Deux femmes, une femelle raton-laveur noire et blanche aux yeux gris et une chatte fuchsia aux yeux bleus, vinrent lui ouvrir. La jeune fille eut la soudaine impression que ses dernières forces lui échappaient. Ses genoux fléchirent, elle n'arriva plus à reste debout. Les deux femmes l'aidèrent à se relever. La capuche tomba, révélant son magnifique visage qui avait été épargné par l'agressivité de la nature. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir une si belle jeune fille apparaître dans une tenue sale et abîmée.

"- Mon dieu que t'est-il arrivé mon enfant, demanda la chatte ?

\- Et tu es gelée et affaiblie ! Quel est ton nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Stella mesdames. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout mon enfant, corrigea la femme monochrome ! Une jeune fille d'une si grande beauté ne peut-être qu'une princesse.

\- Non je ne suis qu'une simple jeune fille.

\- Tu es bien jolie pour une jeune fille ordinaire, remarqua la deuxième. Mais que fais-tu ici, trempée et hors de chez toi ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Entre donc. Nous allons demander au roi Henri et à la reine Danielle de s'occuper de toi.

\- Oh non je ne suis pas présentable !

\- N'aies pas peur, rassura la première. Ils sont plus aimables que tu ne le penses."

Elles firent entrer la hérissonne, refermant les portes derrière elle. Elles la menèrent dans une salle de trône où étaient assis un couple vêtu de vêtements royaux. La reine était une renarde marron aux yeux rouges et le roi un hérisson rouge aux yeux bleus. Honteuse de se présenter dans cet accoutrement, Stella s'inclina devant eux.

"- Vos majestés, salua la chatte. Nous venons de trouver cette jeune fille à l'extérieur. Elle se nomme Stella.

\- Vos Majestés, pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse.

\- Que fais-tu ici à une heure aussi tardive mon enfant, demanda le roi ?

\- Je me suis enfuie de chez moi parce que mes parents voulaient me forcer à épouser un cousin éloigné."

Le couple et les femmes furent choqués.

"- Un mariage forcé, s'indigna la reine ! Je croyais qu'il avait été banni et interdit dans tous les pays et tous les villages.

\- Vous savez votre Majesté, les lois ont beau être proclamées, elles ne sont pas pour autant respectées.

\- N'as-tu pas protesté ?

\- C'est que je me suis tuée à leur dire, ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Ils ont prétendu vouloir m'offrir ce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu, pour moi ils mentaient. Ils voulaient sûrement se débarrasser de moi.

\- Tu as bien fait, félicita Henri. J'imagine qu'ils ont annoncé ta disparition et envoyé la police à ta recherche.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous demander ça mais je vous en supplie ne me renvoyez pas là-bas ! Pour ne pas être une charge je peux vous servir de servante. Chez moi j'aidais toujours ma mère aux taches ménagères.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère enfant, nous ne t'abandonnerons pas, rassura Danielle.

\- Nous enverrons nos soldats les arrêter et les jeter au cachot pour maltraitance sur leur enfant.

\- Non s'il vous plaît ne faîtes pas ça !

\- Comment ? Après ce qu'ils ont voulu te faire, tu refuses de nous laisser leur faire payer ?

\- Cette punition est trop horrible pour la souhaiter à quiconque. Même s'ils m'ont poussée à les détester, je refuse de me venger. Après tout ce sont mes parents, ils ont pris soin de moi, ils m'ont aimée.

\- Approche mon enfant, demanda la renarde."

La hérissonne obéit et s'arrêta face au trône. La reine se leva en prenant les mains de la jeune fille. Ses yeux de rubis se plongèrent dans les émeraudes de Stella.

"- On dirait que le ciel leur a offert un ange. La beauté de ton cœur est aussi grande que celle de ton visage. Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, sans quoi nous les aurions châtiés.

\- Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses votre Majesté. Si vous saviez dans quel état je me mets quand on abuse de ma gentillesse.

\- Retiens ceci. La vraie beauté est celle qui vient du cœur.

\- Es-tu vraiment sûre de devenir une servante, demanda le roi ? Tu mérites d'être traitée comme une princesse.

\- Non, je veux juste me rendre utile et ne pas vous causer de tort.

\- Mesdames, emmenez-la dans ma salle de bain, ordonna la reine. Faîtes-lui prendre un bon bain chaud et trouvez-lui une robe simple.

\- Bien votre Majesté, répondit la femme raton-laveur. Viens Stella, nous allons prendre soin de toi."

Les deux femmes firent une révérence au couple et ressortirent avec Stella. Elles montèrent un grand escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à une belle salle de bain luisante comme de l'ivoire. L'une des femmes remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude et de mousse tandis que l'autre déshabilla la jeune fille. Elles l'aidèrent à rentrer dans la baignoire sans glisser.

"- Reste ici mon enfant, ordonna avec douceur la chatte. Nous en avons pour quelques minutes.

\- Nous allons te trouver une tenue et mettre tes vêtements à la laverie."

Elles sortirent en prenant soin de fermer la porte. La hérissonne soupira de soulagement. Son corps se détendit de tout son long. Protéger par des souverains, c'était au-delà de ses espérances. Les servantes revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, une robe et des chaussures à la main. La jupe était jaune, le haut blanc avec des manches horizontales et un lacet sous forme de corsage doré à bretelles brunes autour de la taille. Les chaussures étaient des souliers couleur chocolat.

"- Espérons que ce sera ta taille. Tu vas être ravissante.

\- Merci mesdames, vous êtes très aimables.

\- Non ça suffit avec mesdames, ordonna la chatte ! Appelle-moi Sarah.

\- Et moi appelle-moi Becky, dit sa collègue.

\- Enchantée Sarah. Enchantée Becky.

\- Parle-nous de toi, demanda Becky. Comment as-tu réagi quand tes parents t'ont annoncé ce mariage ?

\- J'ai tenté de leur faire comprendre en douceur que je n'avais besoin de personne pour connaître l'amour, ils se sont énervés et j'ai suivi. J'ai hurlé comme une petite fille en train de piquer une crise en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la bibliothèque. Elle est tombée sur une armoire de vaisselle. Tout s'est renversé par terre, sans compter la porcelaine qui s'est cassée. Ensuite je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre en criant : "Je vous enterrerai tous et j'irai danser sur vos tombes !"."

Sarah et Becky éclatèrent de rire.

"- Voilà pourquoi tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'il vaut mieux ne pas abuser de ta gentillesse, comprit Sarah !

\- Tu en as du caractère pour une jeune fille aussi bonne que belle !

\- Que voulez-vous ? Même les personnes les plus gentilles peuvent être de vrais monstres.

\- Sacrée petite, gloussa la monochrome !

\- On dirait que nous sommes faites pour nous entendre. Es-tu bien réchauffée ?

\- Oui. Je peux sortir s'il vous plaît ?"

Elles prirent une serviette qu'elles tendirent devant la jeune fille. Stella se leva et les laissa l'enrouler autour d'elle. Sarah prit une autre serviette qu'elle enroula autour des cheveux de la hérissonne. Elle l'aida à sortir sans glisser, tenant Becky par la main. Elles la séchèrent du mieux qu'elles purent puis l'aidèrent à enfiler sa tenue. Elles utilisèrent ensuite un sèche-cheveux pour ses boucles d'or. Un foulard jaune en guise de bandeau ornait sa chevelure. Stella était resplendissante dans sa robe. Puis elles la ramenèrent devant le roi et la reine.

"- Tu es superbe mon enfant, complimenta la reine. Tu n'as plus l'air d'être une simple jeune fille mais d'une princesse avec cette simple robe. Une jeune fille comme toi ne mérite pas de tenir un balai ni de faire les sols à genoux, une serpillière à la main.

\- Croyez-moi votre Majesté, peu importe les tâches qui me seront confiées, je ferai tout mon possible pour les réaliser à bien.

\- Rassure-toi, nous te donnerons des tâches adaptées, dit le roi. Et tu t'entendras très bien avec les autres serviteurs. Impossible de ne pas éprouver de l'affection à ton égard quand nous te voyons. Même le diable et la personne la plus diabolique de ce monde seraient attendris par ton regard d'émeraude.

\- C'est trop, je ne mérite pas tant de compliments.

\- Tu es une jeune fille très raisonnable comme notre fils, remarqua la reine.

\- Votre fils ?

\- Oui, le prince Volt, expliqua le roi. Il est très aimé de ses sujets et de ses serviteurs. Un beau hérisson doré comme le soleil et des saphirs à la place des yeux. L'héritier idéal qui régnera sur Equatopia quand nous ne serons plus de ce monde.

\- Un prince si bon doit donc être déjà marié.

\- Pourtant pas encore, corrigea Danielle. Ces derniers temps il reste absent pendant de nombreuses heures. Probablement l'entrée dans le monde des adultes. Dans deux ans, il sera majeur, l'âge de régner sur le trône et de trouver une reine.

\- Il nous répète sans cesse qu'il n'épousera que la plus belle femme du monde, soupira Henri. Serais-tu cette femme mon enfant ?

\- Impossible, les personnes de sang royal n'épousent pas les domestiques.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple domestique que nous voyons en toi, insista la renarde. C'est une jeune fille possédant toutes les qualités d'une princesse. Si notre fils te voyait, il te demanderait immédiatement pour femme.

\- Ce serait un honneur d'être l'épouse d'un prince si aimant. Celle qui l'épousera sera la plus chanceuse du monde. Mais pour ce qui est de mes tâches ?

\- Tu aideras d'abord Louis en cuisine, décida le hérisson. Si la cuisine n'est pas ton domaine, nous verrons pour quelque chose qui te semblera facile.

\- Becky, Sarah, menez-la à sa chambre.

\- Bien votre Majesté, répondit Sarah."

Elles emmenèrent Stella au dernier étage. La chambre était séparée par une jolie porte en bois. La poignée était en bronze patiné de noir. Becky sortit une clé de sa poche qu'elle glissa dans la serrure. Elle l'ouvrit sur une magnifique chambre ornée d'un papier peint de la couleur d'un lumineux ciel étoilé. Le lit était orné de draps blancs recouverts de motifs de fleurs dorées. Une armoire peinte en bois blanc, une table de chevet, une coiffeuse avec un miroir et une commode complétaient la pièce. Le plafond en forme de coupole était vitré sur le ciel. Stella se sentit honteuse de dormir dans une si belle chambre.


	3. Chapitre 3

"- Non je ne suis pas digne de dormir dans une si belle pièce.

\- Oh que si tu l'es, corrigea Sarah !

\- Tu vas même nous faire le plaisir d'y dormir pendant tout le temps où tu seras au service du roi et de la reine.

\- Visiblement je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

\- Cette pièce a été aménagée à la demande du prince, expliqua Becky. Il a dit vouloir installer une chambre au plus près des étoiles digne de la plus belle femme du monde quand il l'aura trouvée. Une merveilleuse prison pour garder celle qui recevra son amour.

\- Que c'est beau. Ce doit être un passionné des histoires d'amour.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, confirma la chatte. "Le fantôme de l'opéra" est celle qui l'a le plus marqué. Depuis le jour où il l'a terminée, il rêve de trouver une beauté à la voix d'or et l'enfermer dans une prison reflétant sa beauté pour lui donner tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle.

\- Ton visage est la preuve que tu es cette femme qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Quand il te verra, s'il daigne à enfin montrer le bout de son nez cet ange, il tombera immédiatement amoureux de toi. Il te prendra entre ses griffes pour faire de toi sa victime amoureuse. Allez maintenant va te coucher mon enfant. Demain nous te présenterons aux autres serviteurs et tu joueras les apprenties cuisinières avec Louis.

\- Bonne nuit mesdames.

\- Et si tu nous appelles encore mesdames tu seras punie, gronda la monochrome !

\- Petite coquine va !"

Elles laissèrent Stella entrer dans la chambre. La porte se referma derrière elle. La hérissonne regarda sa chambre de tous les coins. Elle pouvait voir le ciel d'un bleu marine parsemée d'étoiles argentées. Elle ouvrit l'armoire, révélant un nombre incalculable de tenues indescriptibles. Elle se décida sur une chemise de nuit blanche à manches rondes. Elle se déshabilla et l'enfila. Sa robe reposa sur la commode après l'avoir pliée soigneusement. Elle se coucha, admirant longtemps les étoiles scintillantes comme des pierres précieuses. Elle sentit la fatigue l'envahir et s'endormit. Si Sarah et Becky auraient veillé à son sommeil, elles auraient répété que cette jeune fille n'était autre qu'une princesse.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la hérissonne fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil venus effleurer son visage. Elle s'étira et regarda autour d'elle. La prochaine chose qu'elle vit, c'est que les murs avaient pris la teinte exacte du ciel. Ces murs doivent être magiques. Ils changent sûrement de couleur en fonction du ciel. Son regard s'arrêta sur un petit plateau posé sur la table de chevet avec un verre de lait et une tartine de beurre et de confiture de fraise. Elle s'assit sur son lit et prit la tartine. Elle mordilla dedans. Le goût était délicieux. Elle but ensuite son verre de lait et le reposa sur le plateau. Elle remit sa tenue d'hier et s'assit face à la coiffeuse. Elle mit de l'ordre dans ses boucles maintenues en arrière par le foulard. Puis elle descendit, le plateau sous le bras et le verre à la main. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, elle regarda de chaque côté en hésitant. Elle ne sait malheureusement pas où sont les cuisines. Elle fut rassurée en voyant Becky et Sarah venir dans sa direction.

"- Bonjour mon enfant as-tu bien dormi, demanda la chatte ?

\- Très bien merci.

\- As-tu apprécié ton petit déjeuner ?

\- Oui mais justement, je ne veux plus que vous recommenciez ça.

\- Pourquoi donc, interrogea la monochrome ?

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter comme une princesse. Peu importe que ce soit le roi et la reine qui l'ont ordonné, je ne mérite pas tout ça. Pour l'amour du ciel je suis une villageoise, pas une princesse. Je me moque éperdument que ce soit mon visage ou même votre cœur qui vous l'ait dit, je suis une servante désormais et les servantes n'ont pas de serviteurs.

\- Brave petit cœur, félicita Sarah. On voit que tes parents t'ont appris à ne jamais te comporter comme une enfant gâtée et que l'orgueil est la chose la plus horrible qui existe au monde.

\- Ils doivent être fiers de toi. C'est bien ton courage et ta force intérieure qui t'ont conduit ici. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, nous continuerons à prendre soin de toi et à te traiter comme une princesse. C'est le bon Dieu qui le veut pour te récompenser de toutes tes qualités.

\- Mon dieu vous êtes trop bonnes. Je vous aime comme si vous faisiez parti de ma famille.

\- Allez viens, nous allons te présenter ta nouvelle famille."

Elles descendirent dans les caves aménagées d'une grande cuisine où étaient réunis tous les serviteurs. Ils applaudirent cette merveilleuse apparition envoyée sur Mobius par les cieux, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Chacun lui fit un baise-main et lui adressa mille compliments sur sa beauté. Visiblement ils ont dû être au courant de son arrivée.

Après les présentations, chacun regagna ses occupations, laissant Stella avec Louis, le cuisinier. C'était un loup noir et blanc aux yeux bleus. Il s'inclina devant elle en ôtant sa toque.

"- Sois la bienvenue dans mon domaine Stella. C'est vrai ce qu'on m'a dit. Il faut te voir de près pour se rendre compte de ta beauté.

\- Vous êtes trop aimable monsieur.

\- Ah non ! Appelle-moi Louis et tutoie-moi. Tous les serviteurs s'appellent par leurs prénoms et se tutoient à Equatopia.

\- Bien Louis.

\- Ah je préfère ça ! Pour commencer, as-tu des connaissances en cuisine ?

\- Oh oui, j'aidais souvent ma mère à la cuisine.

\- Quel genre de plats avais-tu l'habitude de faire ?

\- Un peu de tout, gâteaux, tartes, rôtis, gratins, yaourts, soupes...

\- Hé bien ! Avec tant d'expérience, tu es prête à devenir mon apprentie.

\- J'espère ne pas te décevoir. Que puis-je faire pour commencer ?

\- Ce midi nous avons prévu de servir une soupe aux légumes en entrée, une omelette aux tomates en plat et en dessert ma spécialité, de la mousse au chocolat faite maison. Voudrais-tu commencer par éplucher les légumes qui sont sur la table s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Surtout n'oublie pas de mettre un tablier. Je ne voudrais pas tu salisses une si jolie robe."

Il sortit un tablier blanc d'un placard où était du linge propre et le tendit à Stella. Elle l'enfila et se mit joyeusement à l'ouvrage. Elle s'assit face à la table et prit l'épluche légumes posé à sa droite.

"Quand tu auras fini, tu pourras les rincer et je t'expliquerai la suite."

C'est ce que fit Stella. Après avoir dépouillé les légumes de leurs robes colorées, elle les passa sous l'eau. Ils reposèrent sur une planche posée sur la table.

"Parfait. Maintenant tu vas les couper en rondelles et les verser dans la marmite sur le feu au fur et à mesure."

Stella obéit et composa une jolie palette de couleurs printanières. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle les coupait, elle les versait dans une grande marmite d'eau bouillante. Au dernier passage, Louis y plongea une grande louche et mélangea son contenu.

"- Très bien Stella. On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie. Maintenant je vais t'expliquer comment je passe d'une simple soupe à un met délicieux. Sors-moi les épices dans le placard en haut sur ta droite et le mixeur dans le tiroir juste en-dessous s'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr."

Elle se dirigea vers le placard en question. Elle sortit trois salières et l'instrument. Elle lui apporta et les posa devant lui.

"Merci. Maintenant tu vas me mixer tout ça et ensuite regarder attentivement. Quand tu composes un plat, l'important est toujours de le faire avec le cœur sinon il ne peut pas être réussi. Si ceux qui le goûtent te disent que c'est un délice, ils sentent que tu ne l'as pas simplement fait avec tes mains."

La hérissonne brancha l'appareil qu'elle plongea dans l'eau. Bientôt, les morceaux disparurent.

"Voilà. Maintenant tu vas mettre les épices que je vais te donner. Surtout n'aies pas peur de tout rater. L'important c'est d'essayer. Si tu rates, tu progresseras au fur et à mesure jusqu'à réussir. Ce n'est qu'en progressant qu'on y arrive."

Stella fut un peu plus rassurée. Il a dû voir son visage rouge de honte et de peur. Mais elle se débrouilla comme un chef. A chaque fois qu'il lui indiquait la moindre quantité, elle ajoutait juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle redouta malgré tout le moment où Louis la goûterait pour voir le résultat. Elle le regarda en tremblant sortir la louche de la marmite, souffler dessus et la porter à ses lèvres. Il prit le temps d'en savourer le goût avant de replonger la louche dans le liquide, le sourire aux lèvres.

"- Bravo Stella, je suis fier de toi. Elle est aussi délicieuse que d'habitude. On le sent que tu y as mis ton cœur.

\- Je ne pensais pas si bien la réussir.

\- Et puisque tu m'as épaté, je vais voir comment tu fais l'omelette aux tomates. Sais-tu comment la faire ?

\- Oui j'en ai déjà fait, c'était la préférée de mon père. A chaque fois que ma mère lui en faisait, il disait toujours une phrase qui lui mettait de la joie dans le cœur."

Son sourire s'effaça. Parler de ses parents après le coup de poignard qu'ils ont donné remuait la lame dans la plaie. Elle se mit à l'ouvrage pour détourner son attention. Une fois encore, Louis fut satisfait de la voir si bien travailler. Son sourire de nouveau aux lèvres lui dit qu'elle allait encore lui en mettre plein la bouche. Avec la joie de travailler, la victoire était déjà assurée. Elle ne le déçut pas, le plat était excellent.

"Tu es un vrai petit cordon bleu Stella. Maintenant voyons si tu ferras aussi bien avec une mousse au chocolat maison."

C'est ce que fit la brave hérissonne. Louis n'en revenait pas qu'il avait été battu à plate couture par une hérissonne de 16 ans et débutante dans sa cuisine. Il en était aussi fier que jaloux.

"- Tu as un vrai don de cuisinière en toi mon enfant. J'aurais aimé t'avoir comme fille. Sois certaine que je ferai de toi mon apprentie. Tu pourras même me remplacer si un jour je tombai malade ou que je devrai prendre du repos.

\- Tu pourras compter sur moi.

\- Que dirais-tu de monter dans la salle à manger et servir le roi, la reine et le prince ?

\- Non ce ne serait pas respectueux de ma part de me montrer ainsi.

\- Toujours timide. Ne t'inquiète pas, prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Je comprends ta frayeur, c'est ton premier jour ici mais tu t'y feras avec le temps. Je vais monter moi-même. En attendant je vais te servir ton repas. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras. Si tu veux, tu peux te servir dans la corbeille à fruits. Tu l'as bien mérité ma chérie."

Il sortit un plat du réfrigérateur, un reste de lasagnes qu'il mit dans une assiette et réchauffa au micro-onde. Une fois réchauffé, il fit asseoir Stella et lui donna son assiette avec des couverts, un verre et une carafe d'eau fraîche.

"- Si jamais tu en voulais encore, n'hésite pas à te servir.

\- Merci mais ça ira.

\- Bon appétit. Je redescendrai chercher la suite et je te donnerai de quoi t'occuper."


	4. Chapitre 4

Il prit la marmite de soupe et monta à la salle à manger. En arrivant, il trouva le roi et la reine autour de la table. A côté de la renarde, un bel hérisson tout doré comme le soleil et des yeux d'un bleu de saphir magnifique. Ce hérisson était leur fils le prince Volt dont ils avaient parlé à Stella la veille. Louis posa la marmite sur un dessous de plat et servit les trois personnes.

"- Bonjour vos Majestés. Bonjour votre Altesse.

\- Bien le bonjour Louis, salua le prince. Toujours aussi joyeux de nous épater.

\- Exceptionnellement ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous épater mais mon apprentie.

\- Tu n'as pas d'apprentie.

\- Et bien maintenant oui. Une jeune fille qui nous est arrivée hier. Une beauté mon garçon, la plus belle et la plus douce hérissonne qu'on est jamais vue. Sûrement notre future reine que nous attendions depuis si longtemps.

\- Si c'est elle qui a cuisiné, pourquoi n'est-elle pas montée ?

\- Une beauté bien timide. Mais c'est normal, elle se sent un peu comme une étrangère. Dans quelques temps sa peur disparaîtra.

\- Comment est-elle ?

\- Une peau pure comme l'ivoire, un teint d'or, une cascade de boucles d'or, des yeux d'émeraudes, une voix de cristal, une pure merveille.

\- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Le même âge que vous votre Altesse.

\- J'espère pouvoir vite voir cette beauté.

\- Croyez-moi, vous ne serez pas déçu.

\- Mange maintenant mon fils, dit la reine.

\- Oui maman."

Le jeune prince trempa sa cuillère et la porta à ses lèvres. La première gorgée lui réchauffa soudainement le cœur.

"- Louis, me feras-tu le plaisir de dire à ton apprentie que je n'ai jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon et qu'elle monte me voir quand sa peur aura disparu ?

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez votre Altesse."

Il remporta la marmite et redescendit à la cuisine. Stella était toujours en train de manger.

"Stella, prépare-toi à être félicitée. Ils ont apprécié ta soupe. Mais nous parlerons après, je dois apporter la suite."

Il posa la marmite sur le gaz éteint et remonta avec le plat d'omelette. Puis ce fut le même trajet pour la mousse au chocolat.

Une fois son travail terminé, il redescendit auprès de Stella. Elle avait terminé son repas et même nettoyé son assiette, son verre et ses couverts.

"- Le résultat a été le même avec ton omelette et ta mousse. Le prince a même demandé à te voir quand ta peur aura disparu.

\- Oh non je ne le pourrai pas ! Elle ne disparaîtra jamais.

\- Allons ne dit pas des choses pareilles. Tu te fais du mal à toi-même.

\- Je ne me fais pas de mal, je dis la vérité. Il n'est pas question que je me montre devant le prince."

Louis comprit qu'elle cachait quelque chose qui la tracassait. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de la hérissonne.

"- Tu es sûre que tout va bien Stella ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Ne me mens pas. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose dans ton cœur qui t'empêche d'accepter le fait que tu es notre nouvelle reine que nous attendions depuis si longtemps. C'est à propos du prince n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bon d'accord je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas le droit de le voir.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Que veux-tu qu'il te fasse à part t'enfermer dans ta chambre pour te garder auprès de lui et être sûr que tu n'épouseras personne d'autre que lui ?

\- Si je le vois, je tomberai amoureuse de lui. Si cela arrive, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. C'est un prince et je suis une servante.

\- Approche."

Elle se leva et se mit en face de Louis. Il se leva et lui prit la main. Il se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit un plateau en verre dans lequel on pouvait se voir comme dans un miroir.

Il le mit en face du visage de Stella.

"- Sais-tu ce que je vois ? Je vois une jeune fille exceptionnelle possédant la beauté, le cœur et les qualités d'une jeune fille de sang royal. Tu auras beau dire que tu ne mérites pas une vie luxueuse à celle que tu avais avant, tu es ce que tu es, une princesse et une future reine.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sûr de ce que tu dis.

\- Oh que si j'en suis sûr. C'est ta demeure céleste qui révèle à chacun de nous qui tu es réellement. Le bon Dieu t'a créée pour permettre au prince de connaître l'amour par lui même, une chance que n'auront pas d'autres futurs monarques. Il a tissé ton destin de fils en aiguilles depuis ta naissance. Tu auras beau être maligne et le changer par tous les moyens possibles, tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

\- Mais s'il me rejette à cause de mon statut de servante ?

\- Tu ne le connais pas assez bien. Il a compris depuis bien longtemps que l'amour pour une personne apparaît en voyant la beauté de son cœur. Crois-moi, quand il te verra et t'aura observée pendant quelques temps, il verra en toi la femme qu'il attendait. Alors tu vas me faire ton joli sourire et me promettre que tu ne le décevras pas.

\- Je te le promets Louis. Mais il me faudra du temps pour que cette peur en moi disparaisse pour de bon."

Et c'est-ce qui se passa pendant tout son séjour. Stella resta timide et refusait toujours de voir le prince. Son statut de servante la décevait et lui faisait perdre toute confiance en elle. Elle continuait de croire qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit d'approcher le prince parce qu'elle travaillait à son service. Mais l'avenir pourrait en décider autrement. Après plus de six mois à travailler en cuisine et à réchauffer le cœur en peine du prince par ses plats, le roi et la reine la convoquèrent un matin dans la salle du trône.

"- Bonjour Stella, salua la reine. Toujours aussi radieuse et souriante.

\- Vous m'avez convoquée vos Majestés.

\- Oui et bien nous avions pensé privilégier tes tâches, expliqua le roi. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire que de la cuisine toute ta vie ?

\- Cela ne me dérangerait guère.

\- Surtout ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras continuer si cela te tient à cœur, rassura Danielle. Mais pour ne pas te lasser de faire la même chose tous les jours, nous avons décidé de te laisser t'occuper du jardin.

\- M'occuper du jardin ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma Henri. Tu es si soigneuse en cuisine qu'entretenir des fleurs ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes. Sauf si ce domaine n'est pas ta spécialité, dis-nous ce que tu aimerais faire en plus de la cuisine.

\- Non c'est parfait. Chez moi j'avais toujours l'habitude de m'occuper des fleurs.

\- Dans ce cas tu pourras commencer ce matin même, décida la renarde. Tu n'auras pas besoin de quelqu'un pour t'assister ?

\- Non ça ira. Merci vos Majestés.

\- Allez, va nous faire un ravissant jardin à l'aide de tes belles mains, ordonna le hérisson.

\- Ce sera fait.

\- Mais n'as-tu pas besoin de quelqu'un pour te montrer où se trouvent les outils de jardin, demanda la reine ?

\- Merci mais Sarah et Becky me l'ont déjà montré quand elles m'ont fait visiter le château."

Elle fit une révérence et descendit dans les caves par une pièce opposée à la cuisine. Différents outils de jardinage étaient disposés sur des étagères avec des étiquettes affichant leurs noms. Il y avait aussi des tronçonneuses, des tailles haies, des tondeuses à gazon et des produits d'entretien des plantes. Elle trouva des vêtements comme des salopettes, des bottes, des gants et des tabliers rangés soigneusement et pliés proprement dans une commode. Elle prit une paire de gants et de bottes, un tablier noir et un sécateur. Elle sortit par une autre porte menant au jardin. Des fleurs mille fois plus belles les unes que les autres et de toutes les sortes embaumaient l'air de leurs parfums. Stella s'approcha d'un beau rosier blanc et commença par tailler les tiges en trop. Puis elle répéta l'opération sur d'autres buissons.

Bientôt le jardin fut mille fois plus beau qu'avant. La hérissonne était fière du résultat. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repasser par la même porte pour ranger ce qu'elle avait sorti, elle sursauta en la voyant s'ouvrir sur Becky. Elle resta bouche bée en voyant comment Stella avait entretenu les fleurs. La hérissonne resta sans bouger, de peur d'avoir mal fait son travail.

"Stella, encore une fois tu t'es surpassée. Allons voir le roi et la reine."

La jeune fille la suivit jusqu'à la salle du trône. Elle craignait de tomber sur le prince et de faire une bêtise. Heureusement il n'en fut rien, le roi et la reine étaient les seules personnes présentes dans la salle.

"- Vos Majestés, ce matin alors que je me rendais au jardin pour entretenir les fleurs, j'ai eu la surprise de voir que notre petite Stella avait réalisé de vraies œuvres d'art. Si vous ne croyez pas, je vous invite à nous accompagner.

\- Je te suis Becky, dit la reine, je ne demande qu'à voir les talents de cet ange sortir au grand jour."

Elle les suivit jusqu'au jardin. Elle fut surprise autant que Becky en voyant le jardin mille fois plus beau que d'habitude.

"- Stella, tu es une jeune fille exceptionnelle. Tu n'as pas fini de nous éblouir. A partir de maintenant, tu aideras Louis à la cuisine et Becky au jardin.

\- Bien votre Majesté.

\- J'ai hâte que mon fils daigne enfin à sortir de sa bulle pour voir ton visage. Il ne te connaît que par ton talent de cuisinière.

\- J'espère ne pas le décevoir votre Majesté.

\- Allez file. Louis a besoin d'un cordon bleu aux mains habiles en cuisine."

Mais la reine n'avait pas de soucis à se faire au sujet de son fils, car voici ce qui arriva au retour du printemps.

* * *

Après un hiver qui sembla le plus long qu'Equatopia n'ait jamais connu, le soleil chassa le froid et redonna naissance à la nature endormie. Les fleurs du château avaient besoin de leur infirmière préférée, Stella. Ce matin-là, le soleil était au rendez-vous pour accompagner sa voix de cristal. Cette journée s'annonçait tellement belle qu'elle chantait pour exprimer sa joie. Sa voix était si belle qu'elle se propagea jusqu'aux appartements du prince. Il venait tout juste de se débarbouiller et de s'habiller. Alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il s'arrêta net en entendant le plus beau son que ses oreilles aient pu entendre jusqu'à ce jour. Un son qu'il semblait déjà avoir entendu dans ses rêves. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. Son regard se porta en direction de la voix et s'arrêta sur notre amie Stella le dos tourné. Sa première impression fut la beauté de ses boucles d'or. Il aimerait bien qu'elle se retourne et lui montre son visage. Son vœu se réalisa. Stella s'approcha d'un autre buisson de fleurs, lui donnant l'occasion de la voir de face. Le prince fut immédiatement frappé par sa beauté, comme si la foudre avait pénétré sa poitrine jusqu'à son cœur. Il prit soin d'admirer chaque détail de cette divinité Son regard s'arrêta sur ses yeux d'émeraudes, mille fois plus beaux que les plus beaux diamants du royaume. Cette jeune fille était sûrement celle dont il avait tant rêvé, celle qu'il enfermera pour l'aimer et en faire sa femme. Stella finit par se sentir observée et leva les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'elle avait souvent répété avoir peur de se montrer devant le prince, elle n'en fut nullement effrayée. Au lieu, elle agita le bras pour lui faire signe poliment.

"BONJOUR VOTRE ALTESSE !"

Puis elle reprit sa besogne sans se soucier de sa présence. Le prince en resta bouche bée. Cette sirène vient de lui parler. Il doit savoir qui est cette jeune fille. Mais l'apparition de cette beauté avait été si violente que son image s'était imprimée dans sa mémoire. Il déclara même seulement goûter aux plats préparés par la mystérieuse apprentie de Louis. Chaque fois qu'il y goûtait, il ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait jamais à définir, la même chose que quand il avait vu les yeux de cette jeune fille. Si seulement elle et l'apprentie de Louis n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Il pourrait descendre à la cuisine quérir son amour désiré. Ses parents le trouvèrent bizarre. Quand ils lui demandaient des explications, il refusait de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'en trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là. Tellement qu'il se sentit souffrant le lendemain matin. Sarah, inquiète de ne pas le voir descendre, monta jusqu'à sa chambre pour le réveiller. Elle le trouva encore couché dans son lit, le visage sous la couverture.

"Encore prisonnier de tes jolies rêves avec la plus belle femme du monde. Allez debout petit paresseux."

Aucune réaction. Elle eut l'idée d'ouvrir les rideaux et la fenêtre. Les rayons du soleil le réveilleront et le chant des oiseaux lui donnera le sourire. Mais la couverture ne bougea pas, Sarah commença à s'inquiéter. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Elle s'approcha du lit.

"Petit garnement ! Puisque tu ne veux pas te lever, je vais te faire sortir moi-même de ton lit !"

Elle souleva la couverture et fut prise d'effroi. Le prince était rouge, le front baigné de sueur et avait du mal à respirer. La chatte se précipita dans les escaliers en hurlant de terreur.

"AU SECOURS LE PRINCE EST MALADE ! IL FAUT UN MÉDECIN !"

Ses cris alertèrent tous les serviteurs qui se précipitèrent dans la chambre du prince. Dans l'escalier, elle tomba sur Stella.

"- Pourquoi tant d'affolements Sarah ?

\- Le prince est malade ! Il faut un médecin !"

Au même instant, les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent sur le roi et la reine.

"- Qui a-t-il Sarah, demanda le roi ?

\- C'est votre fils !

\- Et bien, s'inquiéta la reine ?

\- C'est affreux ! C'est comme s'il était en train de mourir !"

Alarmé, le couple se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de leur progéniture, suivi de Stella et Sarah. Presque tous les serviteurs étaient réunis autour de son lit. Stella resta sur le pas de la porte. Le roi les fit reculer pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

"- Écartez-vous enfin ! Laissez-le respirer !

\- Oh mon dieu mon enfant ! Mon bébé !

\- Mais ne restez pas là ! Allez chercher un médecin !

\- Je m'en occupe, déclara Stella !"


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Sources : RDV sur Wattpad au chapitre sources de l'histoire**_

En un clin d'œil, la hérissonne dévala les escaliers avec une vitesse qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie dans ses jambes. Elle se précipita au village où elle trouva bien vite un cabinet médical, selon les indications que lui avait donné Louis. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit. Un hérisson noir aux yeux marrons en blouse blanche apparut.

"- Bonjour madame. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je suis au service du roi et de la reine. Leur fils vient de tomber malade.

\- Dans ce cas je prends ma sacoche et je vous suis."

Il rentra et ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, une sacoche noire à la main. Il suivit Stella jusqu'au château où elle le mena à la chambre du prince. Plusieurs serviteurs dont Louis, Sarah et Becky, les attendaient à la porte. Le roi essayait de consoler sa femme sanglotant contre la main de son fils.

"- Vos Majestés, salua le médecin en enlevant son chapeau.

\- Merci d'être venu aussi vite docteur, remercia Henri.

\- Alors qu'arrive-t-il à votre fils ?

\- Une de nos servantes l'a trouvé dans cet état ce matin, comme si la mort était venue nous l'enlever ou comme s'il avait passé une nuit blanche.

\- Bien. Je sais que ça va vous demander beaucoup de courage, mais je vais devoir vous demander de me laisser m'entretenir avec lui.

\- D'accord, accepta Danielle. Je tiendrai le coup.

\- Est-il apte à me parler ?"

Le prince réussit à répondre d'une voix affaiblie.

"Oui ça ira."

La reine déposa un baiser sur le front brûlant de son fils et suivit son mari. Quand elle entendit se refermer derrière elle la barrière la séparant de son enfant, elle sauta au cou de Stella en sanglotant.

"- Oh ma petite Stella ! Prions pour que la mort ait changé d'avis et qu'elle lui laisse plus de temps !

\- Allons Danielle laisse-la tranquille !

\- Non votre Majesté. Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent. Chaque fois que moi-même je tombais malade, ma mère était autant paniquée. La première fois que je me suis cassée une jambe, elle s'est écroulée en voyant que ma jambe ressemblait à tout sauf à une jambe avec le plâtre. On est resté à l'hôpital plus longtemps que prévu."

Un joli rire s'échappa de ses lèvres de roses. La tristesse assombrit son beau visage. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ses parents. Pas question de regretter cette vie qu'elle a laissée derrière elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle leur a épargné la colère des monarques d'Equatopia qu'elle leur pardonnera cet affront. Presque une demie-heure s'écoula. Le médecin sortit bientôt de la chambre et referma la porte. Le roi et la reine se levèrent.

"- Alors docteur comment se sent-il, s'inquiéta la reine ? De quoi souffre-t-il ?

\- Et bien je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je ne peux rien pour lui.

\- Comment ça, demanda le roi surpris ?

\- C'est une maladie pour laquelle aucun remède médical ne sera efficace.

\- Quelle est cette maladie ?

\- Le prince se meurt d'amour.

\- Je savais que cela arriverait un jour, clama la reine !

\- Comprenez bien que sans cette personne qui l'a rendu fou d'amour, sa vie sera en danger.

\- Rassurez-vous nous la trouverons. Nous ne vous retenons pas docteur.

\- Bonne chance vos Majestés."

Une servante raccompagna le médecin jusqu'à l'entrée. Le roi et la reine se précipitèrent dans la chambre de leur fils en fermant la porte derrière eux.

"- Mon fils, dit le roi !

\- Mon enfant ! Donne-nous le nom de celle que tu aimes !

\- Soit-elle la plus vile des esclaves, fille de nos ennemis ou à notre service, nous te la donnerons. Nous te donnerons la prisonnière de ton amour comme tu le dis si bien.

\- Tout cela me réchauffe le cœur. Je ne pouvais rêver de meilleure famille. Cette jeune fille qui sera ma victime amoureuse à la voix d'or et à la beauté divine n'est autre que la plus belle femme du monde. Celle qui rendrait n'importe quel homme ivre de bonheur. Une peau pure comme l'ivoire, un teint d'or, une cascade de boucles d'or orne son visage d'ange, ses yeux aussi verts que la plus verte des émeraudes, sa voix de cristal sortant de son cou gracieux qui demande que vous le dévoriez de baisers.

\- Notre chère Stella, en conclut la reine.

\- Stella, un nom d'étoile, un nom qui lui va comme un gant.

\- Je savais que c'était elle que nous attendions depuis si longtemps."

Ils ressortirent de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'approchèrent de Stella, surprise de les voir aussi heureux qu'elle ait pu les voir.

"- Mon enfant, approche, demanda la reine.

\- Notre fils désire te voir."

La reine lui prit la main et la mena dans la chambre. Le roi prit soin de refermer la porte pour ne pas être dérangé. Quand le prince vit Stella, sa fièvre semblait être presque tombée. Il tendit le bras vers la hérissonne mais le laissa retomber à cause de sa faiblesse. Stella lui prit la main en admirant le merveilleux sourire qu'il lui adressait. Il l'admira également avec un regard rempli de passion.

"- Je t'attendais depuis toujours ma bien-aimée et enfin tu es venue à moi. Ma victime amoureuse, ma princesse des étoiles, ma future reine.

\- Et mon ancienne apprentie, précisa Louis à la porte ! Je te l'avais dit Stella que tu étais cette femme !

\- Louis qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, s'énerva la reine ? Si la porte était fermée c'était pour une raison bien précise !

\- Pardonnez ma maladresse votre Majesté je m'en vais !"

Il referma la porte, ils étaient de nouveau tranquilles.

"- Votre Altesse pardonnez-moi. Tout est de ma faute si vous êtes mourant.

\- Ta seule faute est de m'avoir rendu fou d'amour. Et pour te faire pardonner, je te demande de m'épouser.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis une servante.

\- Mais je suis futur souverain, j'ai donc le droit de choisir ma femme. Qu'elle soit princesse ou servante, elle sera la plus belle qu'on ait jamais vu. Et cette femme, c'est toi ma Stella, mon amour.

\- Mon enfant, maintenant que son choix est fait, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière, dit la reine. Sauf si tu préfères t'enfuir parce que nous te forçons à l'épouser.

\- Si tu m'échappes, je parcourrai chaque village, chaque royaume, chaque pays pour te retrouver et t'emprisonner pour te donner tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi.

\- Puisque je n'ai pas d'autres choix, je serai votre prisonnière mon prince.

\- Je ne suis plus ton prince, je suis ton roi."

Pour toute réponse, la hérissonne se pencha vers lui. Un baiser scella leur destin. Comme par magie, le visage du prince reprit ses couleurs, sa fièvre s'évapora et ses forces regagnèrent son corps. Le roi et la reine étaient fous de joie. Ils attendirent que leurs lèvres se séparent pour serrer leur future belle-fille dans leur bras.

"- Je savais que tu étais celle que nous attendions depuis si longtemps mon enfant, s'extasia la reine !

\- Nous sommes fiers de t'avoir comme belle-fille !

\- Et je suis moi-même heureuse de vous avoir comme beaux-parents."

Quand ils la relâchèrent, elle aida le prince à se lever. Ils sortirent de la chambre, main dans la main, et descendirent les escaliers sous les applaudissements des serviteurs.

* * *

Le mariage se déroula le lendemain même. Stella portait une magnifique robe de mariée à bretelles couverte de pierres précieuses. Le début du voile en était aussi couvert comme une couronne, le reste en présentait de façon irrégulière et se terminait en une longue traîne comme le bas de la robe. Ses pieds étaient chaussaient d'escarpins à paillettes. Ses boucles avaient été juste brossées. Volt portait des vêtements royaux blancs et brodés d'argent. Sur ses épaules, un long manteau royal blanc avec un fin col en fourrure incrusté de diamants. Tous les habitants d'Equatopia étaient sous le balcon des deux souverains pour les applaudirent. Ils faisaient signe à leurs sujets avec le sourire. Puis ils descendirent dans la salle du trône pour être couronnés. Ils se placèrent face à leurs trônes et se tournèrent vers l'assemblée regroupée dans la salle. Henri et Danielle dans leurs plus beaux atours prirent chacun une couronne d'or fin sertie de diamants et de pierres précieuses disposée sur un coussin tenu par un serviteur. Ils montèrent les quelques marches menant aux trônes. Ils déposèrent les couronnes sur leurs têtes et s'écartèrent pour laisser place aux regards du peuple. Les jeunes mariés prirent place sur leurs trônes en souriant à leurs sujets. Les applaudissements se firent plus forts. C'est ainsi que commença la vie du nouveau roi et de la nouvelle reine d'Equatopia. Le plus beau des rois et la plus belle des reines sûrement. Puis la vie continua son cours. Comme tous rois et reines qui se respectent, ils devaient se préparer à donner le prochain souverain ou la prochaine souveraine au royaume quand eux-mêmes auront rejoint l'au-delà.

* * *

Dix années longues et heureuses passèrent, qui virent Volt et Stella mûrir et s'épanouir. Puis un jour, la reine eut la joie d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. La lignée royale d'Equatopia se perpétuait.

* * *

Un beau matin, Sarah et Becky sortirent en courant de la chambre de Stella avec le sourire. Dans la chambre, on pouvait entendre les pleurs d'un bébé. Elles se précipitèrent à la cave où d'autres servantes faisaient la lessive.

"- C'est une fille, annonça la chatte !

\- C'est une fille ?

\- Une belle petite princesse, s'extasia la monochrome ! Une rose avec les yeux de sa mère !"

La joie s'empara du château. Tout le monde courait à la chambre de la reine pour voir la princesse. C'était une petite crevette avec la peau toute rose et toute blanche comme l'ivoire. Ces yeux étaient aussi verts que ceux de sa mère. Le couple avait de quoi être fier de cette petite merveille.

"- Elle est magnifique, la deuxième future femme la plus belle du monde.

\- Mais comment allez-vous appeler ce petit ange, demanda Becky ?

\- Amélia, répondit Volt.

\- Dite Amy Rose.

\- Amy Rose ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Elle est aussi douce qu'un pétale de rose, toute rosée, de jolies épines à la place des cheveux et des yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes comme des feuilles.

\- C'est un nom qui lui va comme un gant."

La reine tendit le bébé à ses anciennes collègues. Elles l'enveloppèrent dans un tissu blanc et chaud. La reine en profita pour se changer derrière un paravent. Elle se débarrassa de sa chemise de nuit et son peignoir. Une superbe longue robe blanche mousseline en bustier compléta sa beauté. Autour de la taille, une ceinture en tissu dorée brodée de diamants. Ses dix ans de règne n'ont jamais altérés ses modestes goûts vestimentaires. Son mari reprit leur fille et lui offrit son bras. La main de la reine se nicha dans le creux de son coude. Les deux souverains saluèrent leur peuple du haut de leur balcon. C'est ainsi qu'Amélia Rose 1ère, dite Amy Rose, fut acclamée par tous ses sujets. Des sujets dont elle sera la reine des années plus tard, sauf si l'avenir en décidait autrement pour la petite fille.


End file.
